RandomPenguin
RandomPenguin RandomPenguin joined MFG on the 20th of May 2005 after a few months of using the main site for information regarding DBZ for months. He signed up under the username Super Saiyan Raditz, He then proceeded to post in the Dragonball Humor area as well as the Mature and Text Games areas of the Board. He recalls the first two members he really interacted with where Shirogetsu (then SNL) and Beautiful Illusion (Then Giant Saiyan Monkey) in the text games forum. Nowadays he uses the username RandomPenguin and affiliates himself with the people in the Gas Chamber often missing out on Kenshi hunts. MFG History 2005 In 2005 RandomPenguin joined the forum and was known as one of the many new kids who really didn't know what he was doing. He spent most of his time playing text games mainly Last poster to post wins the hardcore title and the name game. when he stumbled across the MFG later he joined with his first character Piro who ended up having some Minor role in events that occurred around the rpg. his lack of being able to roleplay properly did not help him at all thus his obscurity. Another major thing that happened to RandomPenguin in 2005 was his first Board 'Aftertouch' which was frequented by many MFG Rpgers. but it came to an end when lazlo had a go at him for 'ripping' the MFG rpg this led to the Admin team of Aftertouch starting their own RPG Project this time not a copy but inspired by MFG's RPG the team consisted of mainly RandomPenguin,Gosan and superpoweredgoku. during the end of 2005 his activity decreased slightly due to his parents splitting up and him moving to Northampton on December the 2nd. 2006 Not much happened to RandomPenguin in 2006 but one of the only things that happened to him was of epic proportions he was introduced to Manga, This might seem strange for someone who frequented MFG Forums but he had never read a manga but one day early 2006 he decided 'What the heck' and started reading Dragonball he read for about a week eventually finished it. He didn't read much else over most of the year until late in 2006 after he had been absent for a month or so he witnessed a change in MFG everyone was obsessing over something other than DBZ, it was something called Naruto once again he had something to read he started reading it and he fell in love with it reading all the way up to the latest chapters within a weekend. Another thing that happened in 2006 was a new Aftertouch forum. 'Aftertouch Union' this time it had a DBZ rpg that had been created by scavenging from the remains of the old Aftertouch RPG's planned remains. another note for Aftertouch Union is that it had Ranny, to clarify it had Ranny a year before she joined MFG according to join dates. Notable Members of Aftertouch Union were Admins RandomPenguin and Eragon as well as RPG team Beautiful Illusion and Gosan and Moderators Rock Lee the Hero (Non MFG Member), Kei and KakashiFunny1 (Crusnik 01 Sparda). This forum lasted until around April 2007 when it died from unknown circumstances this Forums rpg was known to have a more Mature theme to it containing alot of Sex, this might have been something to do with some of the staff who were running it (RandomPenguin,Eragon and Beautiful Illusion) 2007 Early 2007 RandomPenguin was Introduced to Bleach which he preferred over Naruto as it was a more mature manga he also read Hellsing. another major thing happened in early 2007 after his forum died he lost all activity within MFG and migrated to a forum known as JouninElite (Naruto Based) and later a forum owned by MR.R known as S0ul_Society (Bleach Based) where he became a Super Moderator. he returned later in 2007 only to notice that MFG had changed (MFG 4.0)so he used the username Bahamut, and later becoming LSS_Raditz (which he adopted as his usernames all over the internet) but once again he left MFG due to Xbox Live. 2008 2008 marked the return to IPB for MFG forums as well as the return of many old members one being RandomPenguin who returned in March donning the username RandomPenguin (which he claimed was his attempt at leaving DBZ Fanboyism and being original) He suddenly embraced the MFG Forums as his Family once again and was overjoyed to be accepted back in after being absent. It took him awhile to get used to everyone's username changes but he got it in the end. Around April he entered a Flamewar that seemed to be aimed at the Pokemon fan Luke Groundwalker of Serebii.net, with Luke eventually being banned this seemed to be RandomPenguin's entrance into the infamous Gas Chamber area of the Board. he also started reading Death Note,Gantz and Elfen Lied around that point completing Death Note and realsing it was the best thing he had read until he read Gantz and his View Changed completely. But then he read what he now views as the Manga that touched him the most, That manga is Ichigo 100% which is probably his all time favorite manga and he thanks AmeroWolf for that. Around June 2008 he came up with a thread that poked a Joke at all the Power Level threads on MFG it was titled 'RandomPenguin's Panda Level List' this has spawned many DBZ power Level mentioning quotes that have become even more lulzy due to having the Words Panda Level replace Power Level. Also Madness has a thing for Panda Levels. Aftertouch Returned for about a month in 2008 but soon died because it was found out that Beautiful Illusion and Pyro Bastard will kill any Forums that have a Cbox by driving away the Posts. Recently he joined the MFG rep war on Kei's side after having been neutral for a few days due to being asked to join and Nikushimi's continuous annoying posts about Itachi. He now spends his time on MFG and on Byond. RandomPenguin's Views on Friends Amerowolf He views Amerowolf as a person to look up to and respect fully as a Anime Scholer that has introduced him to various Mangas that he has grown to love ^_^ he also likes her Nickname for him, RolePlay which he has considered changing his name to on various occasions. Beautiful Illusion She is probably the member he has known the longest on his friends list as she was the first member he really got on with he likes getting advice on what to do with his pity of a life from her on MSN and he sees her as kinda of a bigger sister even though she is younger then him. burningvegeta He is one of his newer friends and his equal like for Mudkipz amuses the Penguin. Chibi Mystic Gohan Who isn't friends with Chibi Mystic Gohan. RandomPenguin views Chibi as one of the most Lulzy people currently around the forums. Eragon Eragon is probably one of the people he speaks with the most on MSN, they generally talk about topics such as how RandomPenguin sucks at roleplaying while Eragon tries to reassure him that he doesn't suck at roleplaying. Also RandomPenguin notes that Eragon likes to say sorry quite alot. Fury RandomPenguin doesn't really ever talk to Fury on MFG as Fury is only really active in the RPG he met Fury on one of the Aftertouch's and nowadays he talks to him on a online game program called Byond and MSN. Gosan Back in 2006 he viewed Gosan has a person plagued with the Gosan Syndrome (emoting what you do with *insert text here*) he saw how it was contagious and moaned about it quite abit now he see's that nearly everyone has adopted this style of writing. It is also to be noted that even RandomPenguin himself is known to emote what he does nowadays. Island of 1000 Condiments Island is another old friend of RandomPenguin back from his RPG days as well as the original Aftertouch (Back when island was known as Minion) he has always admired Islands knowledge of Pokemon and has praised his Spiriting skills on more then one occasions. JuJu Since JuJu is quite a recent member he doesn't have much to say about her except that her arrival at MFG re-awoke his passion for KH's and has made him consdier fixing his PS2 to complete the games. Kei Kei is another person he originally didn't know that well outside of the RPG and Aftertouch forums (Kei was Moderator on Aftertouch Forums) but he has built up quite a friendship with Kei and he believes his claims that his Skin colour is indeed black. he speaks with Kei on Msn More often then on MFG unless it's in the Gas Chamber where he follows Kei around just because he has more rep then most people and isn't a Itachifag. Also worth Noting that Kei Frequents Byond but not as much as Fury. Lord_Sloth He see's Lord_Sloth as a old valuable member of the MFG society, Unlike other people he does not find Sloth boring at least most of the time. He respects Lord_Sloth for putting up with all the negative comments over the years without leaving the forums. Madness He see's Madness as the Forum whore and all around Good Guy quite a recent addition to the friends list but a great Friend non the less who is also interested in the mystical thing that is Panda Levels. He likes Madness because he is easy to talk to and is a funny member that protects newer users of the forums, while despising the douchebags that don't deserve to be liked (Kenshi lol) Masked_Felix He generally only really speaks to Masked_Felix within the IRC channel where he has had many random Discussions with Masked_Felix some of them serious some of them not he thanks Masked_Felix amongst others for providing information about how one goes about moving to the USA. Punxx He sees Punxx as someone to look up to and respects Punxx's work as Admin. He also sees Punxx as tied favorite Staff Member tied favorite with Amerowolf. Pyro Bastard Again he doesn't really speak with Pyro much apart from when he had his RPG days. he only really talks to Pyro now because he is Beautiful Illusions Boyfriend. Ranny RandomPenguin is an avid fan of Ranny's Youtube Ransters and he also likes to note that She joined MFG 1 year after she joined his original forum as Kei's female friend. He enjoys talking to her on #MFG but missed the part of MFG's history where most of the #MFG users were all extremely active. Shirogetsu Was the second person he met on the MFG Forums back in 2005 he looks up to Shirogetsu's knowledge of Anime/Manga and respects Shirogetsu's views on different Animes and Mangas. It is also worth noting that he randomly found a gamertag on XBL that he believed to be Shirogetsu (through the friend of a friend feature) but found out was actually his brother even though the gamertag was Shirogetsu. SSJBulma Who doesn't like this Female who seems to have something going on between Lisa and Madness. She just seems nice and a great person to talk to about Games and general random stuff. Except that she recently hurt RandomPenguin's feeling's by telling him he should go on Oprah because he was crazy. The Electron Zone during the Rep wars he believed that TEZ was his rep rival has their rep seemed to be increasing at the same rate only RP left TEZ behind when he joined Organization XIII and his rep shot up from all the rep-whoring received. Z Warrior Another old Aftertouch member and a great friend back in the old MFG days now he seems to not be as active as he once was thus there is little communication between them. Trivia -RandomPenguin is a member of Organization XIII his alias being Axel or number 8 -RandomPenguin is also a member of #MFG his number is 14 -RandomPenguin has adopted the alias Axel for all his Byond character names. being part of Organization XIII in one Naruto game under the alias .::Axel::. -He is not Mexiacan but Portuguese. -Likes Bread more then an average person. -Discovered that Panda Levels exist. -Thinks of himself as an average member of MFG forums.